Eriol Hiiragisawa
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Sitting in his chair, Eriol recalls the time when he was known as Clow Reed and thinks about life and death.


Eriol 

By Felipe S. Kai 

Feel the sweat break on my brow  
Is it me or is it shadows  
that are dancing on the wall?  
Is this a dream or is it now?  
Is this a vision  
or normality I see before my eyes? 

I wonder why, I wonder how  
That it seems the powers  
getting stronger every day  
I feel a strength an inner fire  
But I'm scared  
I won't be able to control it anymore 

There's a time to live and a time to die  
When it's time to meet the Maker  
There's a time to live but isn't it strange  
That as soon as you're born you're dying 

Just by looking through your eyes  
He could see the future  
penetrating right in through your mind  
See the truth and see your lies  
But for all his power couldn't foresee  
his own demise 

There's a time to live and a time to die  
When it's time to meet the Maker  
There's a time to live but isn't it strange  
That as soon as you're born you're dying 

...and be reborn again? 

(Iron Maiden, _The Clairvoyant) _

Eriol looked at the fireplace, where the fire was swinging like a scythe that dances during the harvest of wheat. Many sparks jumped from the firewood and floated in the air, until they got completely extinguished. That fireplace, that house, brought him back so many memories. Memories from a past time, from a life that had already gone a long time ago. Eriol stared at the fire for a long time. The flames lit in his mind sparks of ancient memories. For it was in the fire where he had recovered them and it was in the fire where he could always see them. Again, Eriol dived deeply in his thoughts, in his memories. And when that happened, not even him could discern past from present. 

_ Is this a dream or is it now? _

_ Is this a vision or normality _

_ I see before my eyes? _

"On that time, I was known just as Clow, the Mage Clow Reed. The most powerful mage in the universe. I had discovered things that no one had ever dreamt of and done things that nobody would never even imagine to do. 

Then I started to loose control over things and to notice that a disgrace could happen if the situation was not contained. 

_ I wonder why, I wonder how _

_ That it seems the powers getting stronger every day _

_ I feel a strength an inner fire _

_ But I'm scared I won't be able to control it anymore _

After a lot of study, I finally found the key to my problems. I locked the elements of Nature and the magic of the world and turned them into cards and sealed them inside a book. That was how I created the famous Clow Cards. To protect them I created Kerberus and Yue. Both of them served me very well. At that time, they were my best friends – the only ones I think. Kerberus was strong, extroverted, funny and glutton. The complete opposite of Yue, who was silent, moody and reserved. But he was very loyal. I think I have never met a creature in this world that was more loyal to someone than Yue to me. And he was the one who suffered the most when I had to go. But if there is something that I learnt, it is that time comes to all of us and no one can stop it. It is all part of a big cycle. I still remember the dialog I had with Yue in the day that I died. 

"Why, Clow?" he asked me. "Why are you going to let yourself die?" 

"It is necessary." I answered. "But don't worry. You'll find a new Master, Yue." 

"I don't want a new master, Clow!" protested Yue. "I don't want you to die! I don't want Death to reach you!" 

"You speak of Death as it was the ultimate evil in the world." I said. 

"It is the ultimate evil in the world!" replied Yue. 

"No, It is not." I said calmly. "Death is neither good nor evil. It just exists. It is a mere consequence in the existence of all living creatures. There is no Life without Death, just like Death depends on Life to exist." 

"I don't understand." he said. I could feel anguish in his voice. 

"You will when the right time comes." I replied. "For now, you just have to understand that I must die then another person can take my place. Soon you will find a new master. And I dare to say a female master." 

_There's a time to live and a time to die _

_ When it's time to meet the Maker _

_ There's a time to live, but isn't it strange _

_ That as soon as you're born, you're dying _

_... And be reborn again? _

I died on that same afternoon. I died in this house, in front of this same fireplace, sitting in this same chair. Somehow, I have always been bound to this place. My soul wandered for so many time and for so many places. And it was then that I found out how life is short and that we must enjoy the maximum we can. I've learnt that the meaning of life is just the fact that we are alive. We born, we grow and we change. We change to adapt ourselves to the new generations. We die so that someone else can take our places and finish what we could not accomplish when we were alive. And that way we continue the great circle of Life. For just like the bones inside our bodies, we human beings, are all connected to this great organism we call World. 

And after wander a lot, I could finally come back to this world, to this house. This place brings me back so many memories. Yesterday, Sakura finished turning my Clow Cards into her Sakura Cards. Her powers are bigger than I had expected them to be. But the most important is that my goal has been achieved and that Sakura could finish what I couldn't and give the Cards all the love they need. 

And speaking of love, Shaoran, my little descendent, declared his love for Sakura yesterday, after the battle. I must confess that I really enjoyed the confused expression in her face. Little Sakura did not learn to listen to her own feelings yet…" 

***** 

"Eriol." called Nakuru, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Yes, Nakuru." answered the boy. 

"Sakura and her friends are here." 

"Perfect. Prepare the table and serve them tea. I am going." said Eriol, standing up and walking towards the room to welcome his friends… 

____________________ 

So, did you like it? I really hope so! Well, as you may have noticed, English is not my first language. So, forgive me if I made any mistake. 

If you spent some time reading, then please spend a little more reviewing it! Please, send me a comment or an e-mail. I would be very thankful! 

Original title: Eriol 

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 

Felipe S. Kai


End file.
